


svampar i all ära, men...

by PrinsRolle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinsRolle/pseuds/PrinsRolle
Relationships: Robotnik/Stone, Stone/Robotnik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	svampar i all ära, men...

Svampar, svampar, så långt ögat kunde se. Men doktor Robotnik skulle återvända hem en dag, det var helt säkert. Och så skulle han äntligen ta chansen och berätta för Stone hur han kände...


End file.
